


Stress Relief

by SpitLikeALlama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi Public, Spanking, Vibrators, because naruto has a safe word, but like not too bad, its gay, kind of, there's no one there, this is the first time i have written anything more graphic than a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpitLikeALlama/pseuds/SpitLikeALlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is sad everytime Sasuke is so much as mentioned in passing during a conversation so Sai decides to help him release some tension and also get used to not thinking about Sasuke as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i have ever written anything remotely sexual please dont get your hopes up

Sai watched with mild curiosity as Sakura and Naruto flinched at the slightest mention of Sasuke. Naruto glanced back to him almost reflexively, as though he has known he had done something wrong just as he was doing it.

Sai raised an eyebrow at him and Naruto flushed red, squirming in his seat. Sai gave no indication as to knowing about Naruto's source of discomfort as he continued chatting amicably with Choji and Kiba. One hand buried in the pocket of his jacket, around a small plastic dial.

He turned the dial a little to the left, and Naruto relaxed a little bit more, though he was still flushed, he wasn't squirming as much, didn't look like he was waiting for a signal to jump from his seat and run.

Sai stood up, excusing himself from their gathering, having had taken his time having his fill of yakiniku and desert. Naruto stood up almost at the same time, a needy look of relief filling his features.

"Hey, Sai, wanna sleepover at my place?" Naruto asked eagerly, Sakura glanced up surprised at how well her teammates were getting along.

"Hm, no, it's always a mess, you can come to mine if you like," Sai offered, smiling sweetly, Naruto nodded a little too desperately for it to be casual and followed Sai eagerly.

The moment they were out of the restaurant, Sai lead them into the nearest alleyway and turned the dial all the way up without so much as a warning, Naruto let out a breathless, choking whine as his knees buckled.

"Saaai! Please....nnngg....not here," Naruto begged, one hand already rubbing the bulge between his legs, Sai watched Naruto from where he stood, looming above him.

"Hm, you're right, it is rather filthy here isn't it? Not a very nice place. But Naruto, that doesn't seem to bother you," Sai mused, using his foot to nudge Naruto's hand away and rub his boot-clad toes against his crotch.

"Please...not here...Sai...!" Naruto wheezed and Sai smiled pleasantly, completely unruffled as Naruto's hand went below his trousers, he took himself into his hand, rubbed, trying to release some of the heat but it wasn't working, Sai had had the foresight to slip on a smooth metal band onto the base of Naruto's cock, to keep him from cumming without Sai's permission.

"Alright, not here." Sai relented after a minute of pause, he brought out the purple dial and turned it to it's lowest setting. Naruto let out a whine as the small, purple vibrator buried deep inside his ass, right against his prostrate, ceased moving and he wasn't seeing stars anymore.

He got to his feet, wincing as every movement made the toy inside him shift. He wiped his hands on the side of his pants, looking up to Sai with frustrated, eager eyes.

"Let's go." he demanded huskily, taking Sai by the wrist and leading him back to his place. They had been there multiple times before. Sai smiled, as he always did and allowed Naruto to take the lead for now.

* * *

"Get on the bed. Undress. Wait for me, don't touch yourself," Sai commanded, Naruto nodded before impatiently ripping his clothes off, Sai went to the toilet, as always, slowly, deliberately taking his time.

Naruto, now naked, the vibrator still buried inside him and his cock, painfully swollen against the cock-ring, crawled onto the bed and sat down, leaning back onto the headrest with his legs stretched out in front of him.

Sai came out a few moments later, stark naked with a few things in his hands that Naruto didn't really bother paying much attention to, he was familiar with them already. First, Sai unwrapped the rope, crawling over Naruto and sitting on his lap as he grabbed his arms and tied them to the headrest.

"Don't forget your safeword," Sai whispered in his ear as he tugged on the rope, making sure it was tight enough to leave bruises, he left the rope long enough so that Naruto could twist and turn his body - he wasn't going to let that innate flexibility go to waste after all.

He leaned back, looking at Naruto properly, could feel Naruto's hard member twitching at his thigh and smiled a little, at the view in front of him.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Naruto's who opened his mouth and inhaled into the kiss like he had been drowning. They kissed, open-mouthed, wet and filthy, all tongue and teeth until they were both breathing heavy.

"You're so eager. Did you think about Sasuke today?" Sai asked, running a hand through Naruto's hair, nails scraping against his scalp before he closed his fists and pulled.

"Ye-yes," Naruto whimpered and Sai tugged at Naruto's hair. Hard.

Tears started forming in the corner of Naruto's eyes.

"Yes...what?" Sai asked, his tone was light and sweet,

"Yes..ah...yes sir," Naruto replied,

"Ah, that's better. But you know you're not allowed to think about him, don't you? That's against the rules." Sai scolded, hands gentle once again, one trailing down Naruto's chest, the other buried in his hair,

"S-sorry sir, I'm sorry." Naruto whined, Sai could feel his thighs trembling in the attempt to stop himself from grinding into Sai, who was sat directly on Naruto's lap, with his boner resting against Sai's thigh, inches from his own boner.

"Now, we both know that's not enough, Naruto. You broke the rules. What happens when filthy sluts like you break rules?" Sai asked, the hand that had been caressing Naruto's chest was now circling his nipple, running a thumb over it, barely touching it.

"I get p-punished, sir." Naruto said, a little more clearly, Sai smiled brightly, patting Naruto's head like he was a child.

"That's right," he said, before crawling off of Naruto and making him turn around so that Naruto was kneeling, his legs spread, facing the wall. Sai smiled when he saw the faint vibrations the purple vibrator and decided to leave it inside, Naruto had gotten accustomed to having it inside him after all.

"How many times did you think about Sasuke today, Naruto?" Sai asked, a hand gently playing with the hair on the nape of Naruto's neck, before sliding down his spine and caressing the gentle curve of his ass.

"I d-don't know, sir," Naruto replied, trembling.

"That many times? You couldn't count?" Sai asked, his voice finally taking on the edge of something dangerous. Naruto shivered.

The first slap came unexpectedly, Sai's hand landing cleanly on Naruto's ass with a resounding thwack. Naruto let out a choked yelp and leaned forward instinctively so that his bound hands were above his head, which was buried in a pillow, his ass in the air for Sai to abuse freely.

Sai slapped Naruto's ass a few more times and each time Naruto would gasp and whine but Sai could tell he was getting accustomed to it, was beginning to enjoy the pain a little too much for this to still count as a punishment.

"Naruto, tell me what you did wrong," Sai said finally, pausing, his hand still resting on Naruto's ass, he gently traced one finger down the cleft of his ass and watched Naruto shiver.

"I-I broke the the rules, sir," he answered, voice muffled with his face buried in a pillow, Sai smiled, he took his hand away and opened the lid to the plastic bottle at his side,

"That's right. Which rule did you break?" He asked as he rubbed lube onto his fingers, making sure they were completely smothered,

"Th-thinking about Sas-Sasuke," Naruto sniffled,

"Do you think you've been punished enough Naruto? Is a little bit of spanking enough for you?" Sai continued, this time running his slick, wet finger down Naruto's cleft.

"N-no sir. I b-broke the rules. I need to be p-punished more," Naruto's voice was straining as he raised his head a little and arched his back to relive the slight ache starting up.

"Hm, is that right? Well, what should I do? Should I fuck you raw like this? No prep? Make you bleed and tear your ass...or maybe I should take you outside, let Sakura and Ino and Shikamaru - everyone watch as I fuck you? Hmm, I can't decide," Sai mused, Naruto was leaking precum and shivering and whimpering at his every word.

"N-no, sir, please, no," he murmured though he didn't try to sit up, continued to bare his ass for Sai just like he had been ordered to.

"Well, since you've been such a good boy now, I'll go easy on you," Sai smiled.

He placed a hand on Naruto's hip to steady him and pushed one finger into his ass, Sai had to close his own eyes and pause for a moment, take a second to recollect all of his self control as Naruto let out a low guttural groan and clenched his walls around Sai's finger.

Sai was beginning to get impatient, but he still held on, moved his finger slowly inside Naruto before speeding up, fucking his ass with a single finger until Naruto's full on crying, begging for more, and it was only then that he added the second finger.

Shoved it in, hard and without warning and Naruto was let out a loud yelp that almost became a scream had he not bit down on the pillow.

"That's no good Naruto, I can't hear you like that," Sai chided, pulling his fingers out, Naruto's head shot up, whining low at the loss of contact.

"On your back." Sai commanded and helped Naruto to clumsily switch positions onto his back with his arms still tied up against the headboard. Like this, Naruto was completely exposed to Sai and his flushed blush and tear stains made him look deliciously vulnerable.

"Good boy," Sai smiled and Naruto preened, he loved to be praised, would do anything to hear those words from Sai and Sai knew that all too well.

Sai edged forwards, until he was sitting in between Naruto's legs, one of them placed over his shoulder the other pretty much being pushed against his chest but Naruto didn't feel uncomfortable and Sai knew that, knew how flexible he was.

He pushed two fingers back into Naruto roughly and smirked when Naruto almost arched off the bed, he was making little whimpering gasping noises as Sai stretched him open, usually, Naruto would take 3 fingers and Sai liked to carry on working him open until he had 4 fingers buried up to the knuckles inside Naruto's ass, but not today.

Today he was going to leave him tight and raw, just prepped enough to take Sai without tearing his ass but not really enough for it to go in without pain, after all, this was punishement.

He carried on using his fingers inside Naruto, didn't even bother touching his dick because Naruto was leaking so much precum Sai wondered if he was going to cum despite the cockring on his dick.

He leaned forward and made and licked up the underside of his dick, just to see Naruto's reaction and it was worth it. Naruto lurched forwards, eyes shooting open and screamed this time, loud desperate scream and Sai felt very very smug.

"S-sai...Sai please..." Naruto begged,

"What is it Naruto?" Sai asked, his voice no longer the calm and collected way it had been at the beginning, now his cock was straining at the sight of Naruto like this in front of him and was suppressing shivers at the sounds he was making.

"...please..." Naruto whimpered and Sai smiled,

"You're being so good today, I'll let you off," he declared, though in truth it was because his patience was snapping.

He lined himself up against Naruto and didn't take his fingers out even as he pressed his cock to Naruto's whole, he pulled his fingers out as he thrust in, almost at the exact same time and Naruto screamed.

He wasn't even trying to suppress himself anymore as Sai thrust inside him as much as he could, Naruto was too tight to take all of him but it was enough to make fresh tears flow out of his eyes, he was tugging at his bound hands, his legs spasming.

"Saisaisaisai please sai wait don't move yet sai," Naruto babbled as Sai began to pull away a little and started thrusting into Naruto, quick and shallow.

Naruto moaned with each thrust, his hips moving erratically trying to match Sai but he didn't have enough control over his body to move how he wanted to.

Sai had his teeth clamped down on his lips as he tried not to force himself inside Naruto. It wasn't until Naruto relaxed around him that he pushed forward more, slowly until he was all the way in.

Sai closed his eyes and let out a low grown, he could physically feel all his control slip away and he had to pause, had to stop to clear his head, to regain some kind of balance, so that he didn't accidentally do something to really hurt Naruto.

Naruto had his eyes squeezed tightly shut and was letting out little whimpering breathless moans that were barely audible to Sai over his own ragged breaths.

He began to move, slow shallow thrusts and Naruto responded to them enthusiastic and loud and that's escalated to full on screaming when Sai began to piston his hips into him, pulling almost completely out before thrusting back inside so hard that Naruto wondered if his insides would bruise and that thought alone made something hot unfurl in the pit of his. stomach.

He loved being bruised and achy after Sai was done with him. Loved being able to feel Sai every time she moved.

And then Sai did something. Hit that particular spot, that one he had been purposely avoiding and Naruto felt his vision go white. His breath was knocked out of him and he was telling and seeing stars and it was all too much but not enough and he was babbling, incoherently begging for more.

"Tell me what you want, slut," Sai growled and Naruto was screaming and crying and leaking all over his stomach.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease Sai let me cum Sai please I wanna cum I'm going to cum Sai please I need it Sai Fuck me there please I need it so bad - " he didn't even know what he was saying, didn't know how desperate he sounded all he knew was that if it would get Sai to do that again he was willing to do anything.

Sai finally touched his cock and Naruto's his bucked into the touched as he fumbled with the ring until he finally managed to open it and Naruto was cumming with a few more thrusts, was seeing red, screaming and then he was blacking out and Sai groaned as he clenched around him, cumming soon after and collapsing on top of Naruto.

They were both quiet for a while, enjoying the hazy afterglow, the only sounds being their ragged breathing.

"....We should get ramen later,"

Sai almost smacked him. Of course Naruto couldn't stay quiet for more than two seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to Emma for your filthy gross mind


End file.
